Corruption
by IAmAnOriginal
Summary: What happens when Chell decides to forgive Wheatley? (Robots have a human appearance in this but are actually, still indeed robots. This fanfic starts from where Wheatley betrays Chell. Generally the same plotline but there will be some tweaking by me.)


**Chapter One**

After GLaDOS had been detached from the chassis, Wheatley had taken her place. Chell was currently standing patiently inside of the escape elevator that Wheatley had risen for her, all the while watching him laugh excitedly, swinging around on the chassis and messing around with the controls. To the side, GLaDOS was lying on the floor, twitching in pain. Each time the light on her chest flickered a groan emitted from her. It was obvious that she wouldn't die but she had immediately lost a lot of her cores and had been ripped from her power.

"Whoooahh! Woulda' look at this! - Not too bad _eh?_ Giant robot! ...Its not just me right? I am blood massive! -Hah! Look how small you are down there! -_WOW_ this is cool..."

Chell smiled as she listened to Wheatley rant on about his new body. Soon he would eject himself from his body and into the elevator with her.

Finally focusing on Chell, Wheatley quickly said "Oh right- right..The lift. One sec..."

The elevator slowly began to lift up from the ground; Chell was so happy to be free of testing and this world...

"This is just so amazing!" He laughed out as he blew a couple of blonde strands up from his face that had landed on his glowing blue eyes. His eyes were one of the few signs that he wasn't actually human.

But then suddenly out of nowhere his laugh began to get darker and more deeper as he spun around on the chassis, And with horror, Chell realized a white streak has shot up a line of his hair. The lift froze mid air just as his laugh came to an end.

Wheatley spun around and came face to face with her - practically inches away from the glass as he grinned widely, baring his pearly white teeth. His face was flushed from his earlier excitement and his eyes were wide.

"_Actually...Why_ do we have to leave right _now_?" He questioned Chell as the elevator slowly began to go down again, shredding any hope Chell had left. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at her as if waiting for an answer that he'd never get considering this was a mute girl he was trying to talk to. Why indeed did they have to leave? Wheatley thought to himself. After all the sacrifices he made for this girl...? "Do you have _ANY_ idea how good this is?"

Chell simply stared at Wheatley with a deadpan expression. What did the white streak in his hair do? It was straight after the white streak had appeared that he had changed.

He swiftly pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger and his index finger. "_I_ DID THIS!" He exclaimed loudly making Chell flinch. "_Tiny...little...Wheatley did this!_" He gestured to himself before turning around. Maybe Chell could escape by-

"Y-You didn't do anything..." A voice rasped out from the side. All eyes fell upon the female laying on the floor in pain. Her eyes opened briefly as she looked at Chell meaningfully. "She d-did of the work!"

Wheatleys eyes narrowed at Chell as he crossed his arms begrudgingly. The white piece of his hair suddenly took on a bluish glow as if it was radiating his anger. "Oh-_ Oh really?_ -Thats what the two of you think is it? .._Well then. Maybe_ its time I did something!"

_GLaDOS you idiot..._

__Suddenly a robotic arm shot out of the hole beneath Wheatley and grabbed GLaDOS by the leg, dragging her towards the hole.

"W-What are you doi- No! No no! _No!_" GLaDOS began to cry out, her arms flailing, trying to grab onto something - anything.

"And don't think I'm not onto you too, lady." Wheatley told Chell, pointing an accusing finger at her after glancing up at her. The hole suddenly closed but Wheatley ignored it.

He came closer to the glass, stretching the chassis arm out towards her as far as it could as he said, "You know what _you_" He pressed a finger to the glass to emphasis 'you',"are? _Selfish._"

Chell's expression remained indifferent as always, not a sign of cowering fear and that pissed Wheatley off. He wanted to scare her... The blue in his hair had suddenly became a vibrant blue to a point where it could be seen in the reflection of Chell's eyes.

"I've done nothing but_ sacrifice_ to get us here!" He yelled at her with a hard glare, his voice becoming slightly husky as he backed away from the glass. "And- and what have you sacrificed?!" He screamed at her but Chell didn't respond nor did she flinch. "...Nothing! All you've done is boss me around! Well now who's the Boss now?! Who?" And just for effect he slowly approached her again. "_ME_."

A noise sounded as the hole in the ground reopened and out emerged...

A child?!

"Ah..See that? Something it seems GLaDOS has been working on. The ability to change the age of a robot/human Hybrid! And _lucky._..lucky her, she gets to be her own test subject.. -Well- I-I mean_ MY_ test subject!" He finished his sentence with a quick laugh to cover up his mistake and turned around to hide his face. It didn't make a difference as Chell could see the red tinting his ears.

GLaDOS coughed and murmured, "I-I know you..." Her voice was one of a child's.

Wheatley turned around to face her and lifted her higher between the robot claws by the back of her shirt with an amused expression. Yet his eyes showed curiosity. "Sorry- uh what?"

"The engineers t-tried everything to get me to... -behave..." She began but then coughed from the grip that she was held in, "...To slow me down..."

"They attached a core to me that lowered my intelligence... It calmed my brain like a charm...It generated a stream of idiotic-terrible ideas.."

Wheatleys eyes widened and he quickly turned away from her, "_NO. I'm not listening! NOT LISTENING!_"

Ignoring him,GLaDOS carried on, "It was _your_ voice-"

"_NOPE! -NO. YOUR LYING!_" He cut her off.

"Yes..."She coughed as the handle got tighter, "You were the tumor...Your not just a regular moron...You were _designed_ to be a moron!"

"AGHHH! I AM NOT A MORON!" He screeched at her just as the robotic arm shot up and flung the child at the glass of the elevator. Of course it smashed but not completely so the robotic arm quickly caught the child.

"Yes..You are..." She gasped out of her new body that was surely going to be covered in marks from the clamp.

"I AM NOT!"

Yet again she was flung at the glass but this time she flew through and into Chells arms. GLaDOS let out a yelp at the Portal device that was now sticking into her back.

"You were designed to make me an idiot!"

The child quickly scrambled out of Chells arms and stood her ground, glaring up at Wheatley with her eerie yellow eyes.

"WELL. NOW. WHO'S. THE. MORON?!" He yelled at her, his eyes matching the same vibrant - almost deadly - blue as the streak in his hair. And with each hit he yelled each word, slowly smashing the elevator further into the ground, until it had lost its grip and dropped out beneath them.


End file.
